In Another Universe
by Don'tletthewingsfoolyou
Summary: A series of AU's (Alternate Universes) of all the what-ifs and what-thens of One Piece for your reading pleasure! What if Luffy and Ace had been blood brothers? What if Kuina hadn't fallen down the stairs? It's all here and more! Each chapter contains a different AU, and there's so many options. So what are you waiting for?
1. If Luffy and Ace Had Been Blood Brothers

_If Ace and Luffy had been blood brothers_

Journal Entry #53

Today, Luffy asked who our parents are again. I told him, like always, that I'll tell him when he's older and to shut up and eat his food.

Knowing my little brother, when I'm not looking, he'd slip it to someone and get himself killed. God, I couldn't stand that. Then, there's also the fact I don't want him to end up like me. He's pretty dead set on following our shithole of a father's footsteps and becoming Pirate King. I've tried to talk him out of it, but nothing's worked.

Damn you, Shanks. I would feel free to despise you if you hadn't saved my little brother. I hope his stupid devil fruit doesn't kill him. Because if it does, I'm going to be out for you.

Speaking of Shanks, I have the weirdest feeling that he knows about my and Luffy's parentage. I haven't told him, and I don't think that old bastard has either, but I can't shake it. Either way, he better not tell if he knows.

Well, I better go find Lu before he finds me and sees this journal. He'd never stop bothering me about it if he saw it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, I just want to say that if you ever get inspired by one of my AU's, feel free to write a fanfiction on it! All I ask is that you tell me so I can take a look. Thanks.**


	2. If Kuina Hadn't Fallen Down the Stairs

"This is all your fault."

"No, it wasn't, Kuina."

"You're the one who wanted to go left..."

Zoro gave an irritated sigh and shot a glare towards the other. Kuina only flashed a confident smirk.

"Just a few more days and we're home free, plant head."

"I'm not an idiot!"

They "Demonic Duo" (as they were called) were interpreted when a tanned teen with a strawhat confidently grinned a few feet in front of them.

"Hey, do you guys wanna join my crew?"


	3. If Zoro Had Been a Fairy

_If Zoro was a Fairy_

Whoever decided fairies weren't manly had obviously never met Roronoa Zoro.

Yeah, he had these giant green wings, yeah, he could talk you into just about everything, and yeah, he could shrink down to the size of a piece of chalk and back again.

But no, Roronoa Zoro was not feminine.

He didn't have any of that pixie dust shit and no, he didn't talk to plants (though he could), and for god's fucking sake he didn't have a wand.

If that shit cook said another damn thing he swore to god he was gonna put green dye in that conditioner of his…

* * *

**...Yeah, I wouldn't even ask about this one.**

**I don't know how I thought of it either.**


	4. If Luffy was a Marine

Smoker narrowed his eyes at the boy.

How in the world he'd been stuck with such an idiot in itself was surprising, but the fact that the boy had a higher rank than Smoker himself most likely meant that the uppers were going senile.

"Mind telling me why an entire fleet pursuing after Fire-Fist Ace just went up and fainted?" he questioned, his tone deadly. However, the other just laughed it off.

"I dunno! I got mad and it just happened! Can I go get meat now?"

Knowing the man-child would bombard him with the same question over and over until he said yes, he agreed with a sigh.

"Get Garp on the phone!" Smoker commanded.

Smoker only knew one thing: Monkey D. Luffy would have been much better off as a pirate.


	5. If Luffy and Ace Were CP9 Members

"Luffy, no means no."

The younger agent pouted, crossing his arms. "Why not!" he exclaimed in protest. The elder male sighed.

"You know why. You're not allowed on undercover missions. Plus, you're terrible at shipbuilding. You destroy everything you touch."

"I can be your awesome cute little brother!"

"You are my awesome cute little brother..."

"Exactly!"

"...But, you are also an idiot."

Luffy's face returned to it's pouting state. "Aw, come on, Ace! I'll just_ die _if you leave for so long without me!"

"Fine I'll persuade (read:threaten) _Spandam_." He spat the name like it was poison. Oh, what he wouldn't give to set that guy on fire. Of course, since he couldn't, he resorted to verbally torture the bastard. The man only put up with it because Ace was one of his best agents, but when he went too far, he never hesitated to threaten Ace's brother with having Lucci toughen up the boy a bit.

Luffy didn't need toughing up at all in Ace's opinion.

Ace really didn't want to leave his beloved sibling with that man, which was one reason he was saying yes. The other was who knew the trouble that the kid would get into if the fire fist user wasn't there to help him.

"Thanks, big brother!" The teen's face lit up like fireworks, and Ace's features softened.

"Well, go pack before I leave without you!"


End file.
